ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha
Alpha is a villain in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United. He is an old creation of Caesar, Rex's older brother. Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United dangerous entity that can take over host bodies and control and absorb machines, by using the Nanites found within them. It was programmed by Caesar to think for itself so it could perform it's original task: control the Nanites so they could do their job. Somewhere along the line, Alpha went rouge and developed self-awareness and began to desire having a body of its own and planned to absorb the nanites that were imbued in the Human population (thus killing the hosts in the process) to create one. Because of this Alpha was deemed too dangerous to let it stay on Earth and had to be gotten rid of. Using a dimensional-equivalent to a Null Void Projector, Caesar banished Alpha from Earth where it wouldn't kill humanity. However, unknown to Caesar, the Alpha was sent to the Null Void, an artificial space created for intergalactic criminals, where it came into contact with alien technology that utilized a dimensional-equivalent to nanites for power that it would use to return to Rex's world once more in pursuit of his "father" Caesar to become whole again. However something went wrong in the warp and accidentally pulled Ben Tennyson to his world as a result. When he arrived in New York, Alpha was curious about the existence of nanites in the humans and creatures he saw, but was immediately attacked by Six before he could find out more from Caesar. His mechanical body he accquired was immediately destroyed, severely wounding Six in the explosion as the Alpha escaped in the confusion to continue after Caesar. Powers Alpha's made of a non-organic compound, and is capable of taking over living bodies and take control of machines, including the ability to drain nanites from E.V.O.s, thus making them petrified including the absorbtion of machines. He absorbed the powers and machines of: *Ben 10 *E.V.O.s *Rex Salazar *Omega-1 Nanite When he absorbed The Ultimatrix for the first time, it went haywire and shut down for a while. When it was absorbed a second time, it shut down again, but not before Alpha used the passive Nanites that Ben had acquired to scan and create it's own version of the Ultimatrix. Like the real Ultimatrix, it had the gauntlet-shaped body and normal appearance, but also having root-like veins stretched across the surface and the hourglassbeing colored red instead of green; indicating that it was powered by the Nanites that Alpha had recently absorbed from the Bug Jar. With his Ultimatrix, Alpha turned into far more powerful E.V.O. versions the following aliens: *Heatblast *Four Arms *Humungousaur Personality "I was misguided to place my trust in a father that did not want me. I never needed him. I simply needed the energy and means to do what I have always done: Evolve." ''- Alpha after absorbing Rex's Omega-1 Nanite to become Alpha-Omega. A heartless entity who seek for his own ends. He sees nanites as his own brothers and looks up to Ceasar like his own father despite that he is seen as redundant. He views the active nanites in E.V.O.s as superior to inactive nanites in humans. Appearance He appears to be a skinny red figure with a full body glow resembeling NRG without the suit or an Anodite. When when he becomes 'Alpha-Omega''' he is a large crab like figure at the lower torso with his upper torso being a black skeletal robot covered in a red active Nanite cloud with a flaming long skull-shaped head with a small crystal (most likely the Alpha or Omega Nanite) floating in the center of the forehead. Appearances Specials *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United Trivia *When he transformed into Alpha-Omega, his face looks similar to the face of Grand Zamboa from the popular anime series Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. *His first two mutant transformations were the same as 11-year-old Kevin when he absorbed the Omnitrix, Heatblast and Four Arms. Although Alpha also used Humungousaur. *He uses Godzilla's roar from the Godzilla movies multiple times. *The only transformation sequence shown in the Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United was Alpha transforming into Heatblast. *Alpha's transformation resembled AmpFibian's. *Alpha Energy form is similar to Cynder. See Also *Alpha Gallery Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Technology Category:One-Time Villains Category:One-Time Characters Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Murderers Category:Ultimatrix Wielders